Resilience
by TayMarsh23
Summary: Sequal to Wrath: One of the 7 Deadly Sins. Eli, Clare, Adam, and Minnie bouncing back from the car accident. Adam and Clare start school while Minnie and Eli are in a coma. Will they get out? Will Clare and Adam lose hope? What happens to Minnie's baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So you guys literally cursed me out with the last of Wrath!**

**But I'm back! So as you can see this story is called Resilience.**

**For those of you who don't know what resilience is, Resilience means a individual/individuals "bouncing back" to a **

**previous state of normal functioning ****and I guess I chose it because Adam, Clare, Eli, and Minnie are bouning back from all the drama.**

**So this is the first chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**BTW I just saw the Much Music promo! It was awesome!**

**Clare's Pov**

It's the first day of school. Yay!. God I miss Eli's sarcasim. I walked down the hall.

All eyes were on me. Not in a good way. You can't really avoid attention when the whole

school finds out that your boyfriend and best friend is a coma.

Oh. and apparently Mickey is friends with one of the guys on the football team so Mickey told him about

the baby and the guy told his friends and now the whole school knows Minnie's pregnate.

Eli and Minnie have been a coma for 2 months now.

Adam and I visited them everyday for the rest of the summer.

Sometimes we slept over with them. Thankfully we became friends with Eli and Minnie's nurse

so we got to stay past visiting hours.

Eli's mom was paying for him and Minnie's aunt and uncle are paying for her.

But they still haven't come home yet.

Alli came up to me and hugged me.

"Hey Clare-bear. How are you?" she asked

"Okay. I guess." I said

"If you need anything-" I cut her off

"I appreciate it Alli but I'm not ready to talk about it."

She nodded and walked with me to homeroom.

"Hey Clare." someone said

I turned around just to roll my eyes and turn back around.

"Hello K.C." I said in a monotone

"How was your summer?" he asked

"Awesome. My boyfriend and best friend are in a coma. How was yours? " I asked

"Good. Thanks for asking." God he's so stupid

Thankfully the school day went by fast. I drove Adam and I to the hospital.

Oh yeah. I got my permit over the summer.

I walked over to the desk.

"Hey Luke." I said

"Hey Clare, Adam. Go right in."

"Thanks dude." Adam said

We both walked into their room.

I walked over to Eli while Adam walked over to Minnie.

I sat down and grabbed his hand.

"Hey sweetie." I said

**Eli's Pov**

I sat agnist the wall playing with Minnie's hair while she slept.

"Hey sweetie." I heard Clare say.

I smiled. For some reason I only heard Clare in my head.

Minnie said she heard Adam in her too.

"Today was the first day of school. Everyone knows about you and Minnie." she said

"Not that I want to forget you, but I wish everyone would stop talking about it. I miss you so much.

Your eyes, your sarcasim, your smirk."

I smirked at that.

"Oh and everyone knows that Minnie's preggers."

Shit. I looked down at Minnie whose head was resting in my lap.

"I gotta go. Homework to do. I just love being in advanced classes."

I chuckled softly.

"I love you." she said

"Come on Adam let's go." I heard footsteps and then the door open and close.

Then I felt Minnie stir in my lap.

"Damn it." she said

She sat up and streched.

"Adam just told me that everyone knows that I'm preggers."

"Yeah. Clare told me too." I said

"Great so now when I get out of this coma, everyone's gonna look at me like a fricken alien is growing in my tummy." she frowned

I just shook my head.

**So sorry that it's kinda boring but I want to save the drama for later.**

**So yeah! Later!**


	2. Second Chance

**Thanks you guys for all the reviews. It really meant alot. I just realized that Degrassi **

**comes back on when report cards come out in my school.**

**I had this really weird dream that Eli and Adam were in jail and I helped them escape and we stayed in a storm**

**cellar to avoid the police. Really weird dream.**

**So that's it.**

**Minnie's POV**

"I'M SO BORED!" Eli yelled

"Stop saying that!" I complained

"But I am." he said

"So entertain yourself."

Suddenly I heard a door open and close.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Eli

"Hear what?" he asked

"Someone just came into the room."

"Must be for you." he said

I heard a chair being dragged and felt something stroke my hand.

"Hey Min. It's Mickey." he said

Instinct made me move my hand.

"How are you?" he asked

"Horrible! I'm in here because of you, you jackass!" I shouted

"I miss you." he said

"Bullshit!" I yelled

"I know you must hate me, but I really do want to be apart of the baby's life."

I plugged my ears and started humming loudly.

"What are you doing?" Eli yelled

"Blocking out Mickey!" I shouted back

"I gotta go classes start soon." he said

Then I felt his lips press against my forehead.

I made a loud noise of disgust and started to rub my forhead.

I heard the door open and close.

"What did he say?" Eli asked

"He wants to be apart of the baby's life." I said

"Do you want him to be?" he asked

"No! This is all his fault!" I said coldly

"Well yeah but he was drunk when he raped you." Eli said

"He attacked Adam!" I shot back

"Adam punched him first." he fired back

"Are you really defending Mickey right now?" I asked completely shocked

"I'm just saying maybe you should give him a second chance." he said

I scoffed and got up. I walked to the far end of the hallway and sat down.

"Minnie-"

"Do not talk to me." I said coldly

**Clare's Pov**

I took my seat in homeroom, but I couldn't concentrate.

K.C kept trying to talk to me.

"K.C leave me alone." I whispered

"Come on Clare it's been a year. Please forgive me." he begged

"K.C and Clare give me your test." Mr. Williams walked up

"But I'm not finished." I said

"I don't care. You know the rules. Talk during a test you get a zero."

I glared at K.C as I handed Mr. Williams my test.

Mr. Williams walked away.

"Clare I'm-"

"Go fuck yourself K.C. In case your that oblivious, which you are, I hate you."

I turned forward and let out a huge sigh.

K.C kept quiet the rest of the period.

**Eli's pov**

"Minnie talk to me."

She had been sitting at the other side of the hallway, her back to me for a while now.

She raised her hand and gave me the finger.

Wow. Minnie would've never done that when I first met her.

Speaking of first, I remember our first time.

_Flashback_

_We were both sitting on my bed in a awkward silence._

_"I'm nervous." she said pushing up her glasses_

_"Why are you nervous? I'm the virgin!" I said_

_"Well I don't count Mickey and me. I was drunk."_

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked_

_She leaned in. I closed my eyes but I didn't feel her lips._

_I opened my eyes. She was so close._

_"I love you, Eli."_

_"I love you too. Min."_

_I pressed my lips against hers._

_Eventually we pulled away for air._

_She took her ponytail out shaking her hair. She removed her glasses and retainer._

_She looked at me._

_"Oh god. This must be really repulsive to you." she said motioning to the spit covered retainer._

_"It's okay." I chuckled_

_"Well let's do this." She unbuttoned a button on her blouse_

_"Um I think I do that." I said_

_"Oh. Sorry." she looked down blushing_

_I lifted her chin and pressed my lips to hers again. We both leaned back until our sides hit my bed._

"I'm sorry." I said

She grunted.

I got up and walked over to her.

"Maybe you should give him a chance." I said

She turned around and looked at me, biting her lip.

"Maybe." she said

**Clare's POV**

"Clare there's someone here to see you." Eli's mother yelled

I walked downstairs and stopped abruptly when I saw my parents at the door with two polices officers.


	3. Obssesion

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer was acting funky.**

**It's 12:31 and I'm so tired. The only thing that's keeping me up is coffee and blasting Britney Spears.**

**I haven't updated so long that I had to look back at the last chapter to see where I left off.**

**So Clare walked downstairs and saw her parnets and the police at the door.**

**Clare's Pov**

"Daddy? Mom?" I said shocked

"Oh Clare sweetie!" My parents flung their arms around me

My arms didn't lock around them. I missed them dearly, but I was in shocked

I was suprised that I even chocked out

"How did you guys find me?"

"The last time you called was from here. We went to the police and tracked the cell phone."

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" my father shot a glare at Eli's mother

"Officers arrest this kidnapper!" my mother said

"What! No! I wasn't kidnapped! I left willingly!"

"Clare sweetie you don't have to lie anymore."

"I'll get your stuff." My father said

"But-" I started

"Ma'ma you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and

will be used aganist you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney.

If you cannot afford-"

"Stop!" I yelled

Everyone looked at me.

"I was not kidnapped! I left willingly! With my boyfriend!" i said

"Where is this said boyfriend?" my mother said

"He's in a coma."

After I explained everything they had a guilty look on their faces.

"Oh. Sorry ma'ma." one of the police officers said releasing Ms. Goldsworthy

"Clare I'm sorry anbout your boyfriend, but your coming home."

"No!" I ran upstairs and into me and Eli's room and locked the door.

I layed on the bed and closed my eyes, tears flowing down.

"Clare! Open the door!"

I plugged my ears.

**Elis' pov**

"You know what's sounds really good now? Oreos and barbapue sauce."

Minnie said


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so ignore the last chapter. I have no idea what happened with the **

**other half of that chapter. My computer was acting stupid and it would randomly highlight**

**whatever i just typed and I guess when I started typing again it disappeared**

**So this is actually chapter 3. I'll copy the first part over and add in the second part.**

**So Clare walked downstairs and saw her parents and the police at the door.**

**Clare's Pov**

"Daddy? Mom?" I said shocked

"Oh Clare sweetie!" My parents flung their arms around me

My arms didn't lock around them. I missed them dearly, but I was in shocked

I was surprised that I even chocked out

"How did you guys find me?"

"The last time you called was from here. We went to the police and tracked the cell phone."

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" my father shot a glare at Eli's mother

"Officers arrest this kidnapper!" my mother said

"What! No! I wasn't kidnapped! I left willingly!"

"Clare sweetie you don't have to lie anymore."

"I'll get your stuff." My father said

"But-" I started

"Ma'am you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and

will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney.

If you cannot afford-"

"Stop!" I yelled

Everyone looked at me.

"I was not kidnapped! I left willingly! With my boyfriend!" i said

"Where is this said boyfriend?" my mother said

"He's in a coma."

After I explained everything they had a guilty look on their faces.

"Oh. Sorry ma'am." one of the police officers said releasing Ms. Goldsworthy

"Clare I'm sorry anbout your boyfriend, but your coming home."

"No!" I ran upstairs and into me and Eli's room and locked the door.

I laid on the bed and closed my eyes, tears flowing down.

"Clare! Open the door!"

I plugged my ears.

**Elis' pov**

"You know what's sounds really good now? Oreos and barbecue sauce."

Minnie said

"Ew Min." I said

"Or cream cheese frosting and cucumbers."

"Well there goes the pregnancy cravings." I said

Suddenly I heard a door open.

"Hey sweetie." I heard Clare's angelic voice

Minnie saw the shift in my mood.

"What's up?" she asked

"Clare's here."

"Tell her I said- oops never mind." she smiled sheepishly

I rolled my eyes playfully.

"My parents found me. They told me I have to move back in with them. I locked myself in our room and

snuck out."

I heard her sniffle.

My heard just broke. Clare crying. That's my only weakness.

"My parents thought you mom kidnapped me. The police read her her rights and everything." she laughed a little

I laughed alittle too.

Minnie smiled when I laughed. She didn't pry. She respected Clare and I's privacy.

"I miss you so much." her voice broke

I heard the door open again.

"Clare! There you are!" I concerned female voice said

"I'm fine mom. I want you to officially meet my boyfriend, Eli." Clare said

"Sweetie I know you miss him but maybe I should meet him when he's actually awake."

"If he ever wakes up." she said sadly

"Clare-bear let's go get your stuff." Another voice said

I heard footsteps and just before the door closed I heard a faint sob"

I didn't think my heart could break anymore but when my heard that sob

it was like someone pulled on my combat boots and stomped on the pieces.

**Adam's Pov**

_"Hey, it's Minnie. You should know what to do." she said cheerfully_

This was the 14th time I called Minnie just to her her voice.

_"Hey Adam. This is Minnie. She's new here." Eli said_

_"Uh hi I'm ummm?"_

_"Adam."she said_

_"Right. She's a good listener."_

_"Mickey c-cheated." she said through sobs._

_"Forget him. He doesn't deserve you." I said_

_She leaned over and kissed me softly. I stiffened by kissed me back._

_She put my hand on my chest. Crap! She pulled away_

_"What's going on there?" she asked_

_"Umm there's something I need to tell you."I said_

_"Ok."_

_"I'm really a girl. I was supposed to be a boy put I came out a girl."_

_She just stared at me._

_"I knew it. You think I'm a freak." I looked down._

_She grabbed my shoulder._

_"I don't think your a freak."she said_

_"We didn't want you guys to over react." she said_

_"Over react! Over react! Minnie he raped you and now your pregnant!" I shouted_

_"I'm sorry!" she shouted back_

_"LOOK OUT!" she screamed_

"Hey bro mom-" Drew walked in without knocking as usual

I tried discreetly to wipe my tears.

Drew just walked over and rubbed my back.

"I miss her so much."

"I know."

**Mickey's POV**

"Hey cutie." an attractive redhead said to me

I gave her a fake smile.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure. Why not."

We walked to the dance floor. She pressed herself against me.

This felt wrong.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." I ran out and got in my car a drove.

I stopped at a bookstore and stopped when I found what I was looking for.

I walked over to the cash register and set down the stack of parenting books.

The elderly cash register lady looked at me.

"I'm expecting." I said

**K.C's POV**

_"Go fuck yourself K.C. In case your that oblivious, which you are, I hate you."_

Those words circled around my head.

She hated me. Cheating on Clare with Jenna was the worst mistake ever.

I walked over to my bed and pulled a shoebox from underneath it.

My Clare box

Pictures of me and Clare.

A picture of Clare with braces, long hair, and glasses and her now.

One day I was walking Clare to her class and her hair brush fell out. I kept it.

I plucked a hair and rolled it into a little ball. It still smelled like cinnamon.

You don't hate me, Clare. I thought to myself.

You love me. And I love you too, Clare-bear.

**So this is the very first chapter where I do a Mickey POV. So Mickey is trying to be a good father and**

**K.C obssed with Clare. Please review! I really hope this lived up to you guys' expectations.**

**Only 5 more days! Weirdly the new episode on Feb 11 starts off as a dance and my school is having a **

**dance that day.**


	5. plural

**Hey guys sorry I too so long to upload another one.**

**I could tell by the many reviews I got from the last chapter that you guys really liked it.**

**I know that I don't write really long chapters, but I do spend alot of time on these stories.**

**And if you guys don't like it, just say so and I'll stop writing. Instead of dragging it out,**

**I could just say how it all is going to end and the end! So if alot of you guys are tired of it just say so.**

**Atleast I won't leave you being curious as to what happeneds.**

**Clare's pov**

I walked down the hall. Ugh! A test today. I guess since Eli wasn't around

I had nothing to look forward to in school.

"Ms. Edwards here is Elijah's homework for tonight." Mrs. Dawes said

"Thanks Mrs. Dawes."

I grabbed the work and continued to walk down the hall

"Clare!" I heard someone yell

I turned around only to turn back around and walk faster.

"Wait!" K.C said

Unfortunatley the A.V club was pushing a cart of tech equipment so I had to stop.

"Clare please listen to me."

"No leave me alone!" I yelled

As soon as the cart left, I quickly tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Hey leave her alone, man." a deep voice said

Fitz?

"This is none of your buisness, Fats." K.C said

Ever since Minnie got drunk and called Fitz "Fats" It was like his identifer

"Back off, man." Fitz got infront of me protectivley.

K.C's flashed between us before walking away.

"Thanks." I said shyly

"No problem. Sorry about Dr. Do- I mean Eli." he said

I nodded and walked away.

**Eli's POV**

"Hey Eli?" Minnie asked

"Hmm?" I asked

"Do I look fat?" she asked

"Minnie your 5 months pregnat." I said laughing

When I saw tears welling up in her eyes I stopped abruptly.

"Min you have a baby growing inside you. It would be bad if you didn't look fat." I said

I pulled her into a hug.

"I've thought of names." she said cheerfully

"Really? Tell me!" I said

She laughed at my eagerness.

"If it's a boy, his name is Travis and if it's a girl, her name is Phoebe." she said smiling

"I like Travis." I said

She sighed

"I miss quarter pounders." she said randomly

"I thought you hated McDonalds ever since you saw that guy have a stroke, eating that Big Mac." I said

"Yeah. I just want one so badly" she grumbled

**Drew's POV**

"What's up my brother from another mother?" I said walking into Adam's room

"Hey." he said in a montone

"Dude not to be insensative-" I started

"You know what insensative means?" Adam asked suprised

"But you being depressed, is making me depressed." I said ignoring him

"Well my girlfriend and best friend are in comas'." he said

"And I'm sure they wouldn't want you sulking." I said

"Have you been reading a dictonary?" he asked

"Stop trying to change the subject, man."

"Look not to sound all angsty, but I don't think I'll ever be happy until Minnie's out of that coma." i said staring out

the window

**Clare's Pov**

"Hey Eli." I said taking his hand

"So something interesting happened today. K.C has been really irritating and harassing me.

And guess who got him off my back? Fitz of all people!"

I reached up and stroked his face.

I heard a rustling and turned to the other side of the room.

Oh my god.

Minnie was moving.

**Minnie's Pov**

"What is that banging?" Eli yelled

"I don't know!" I shouted

Eli started banging his head on the wall.

My eyes flashed open and my breath was rapid.

"Doctor! Doctor come quick!" an unfimliar voice called out

I looked over and saw Clare staring at me eyes wide open

**1 hour later**

As soon as my Cat-Scan was finished Clare nad Adam were by my bed side

"Did you get the stuff?" she asked

Adam handed her the bag. Minnie opened the box and took at big bite of the quarter pounder.

"How did you get out?" I asked

"I don't know. There was this loud banging and then all of a sudden I saw my parents.

My mother's beautiful smile and my dad's gray eyes. I ran to them and then I woke up." she explained

Before we could respond, the doctor walked in.

"How is my baby doctor?" Minnie asked

"Everything seems okay. Normal stable devlopment. Your _babies_ are fine Ms. Masterson."

Minnie's heart monitior stopped.

It started back up but faster.

"Yes. When checking your stomach with complications with the babies there was three heatr beats."

**Im miserable. I stayed up all night and I'm sick. I have a project due Tuesday that I haven't even started yet.**

**Leave a review if you liked it or what you didn't like about it.**


	6. Loved ones

**Sorry I haven't been uploading often. I'm trying to bring my grade up in math. I still don't understand how it's possible **

**to drop from a B- to a E.**

**Did you guys see Jesus Ect.? Eli is acting crazy!**

**Hopefully he gets better.**

**Eli's POV**

I turned around and saw that Minnie was gone.

"Minnie?" I shouted

I started looking around.

Why the hell am I looking for her? Where would she hide?

I slid down the wall and let out a scream. Wonder if anyone would hear that.

How did Minnie get out?

**Minnie's POV**

"I'm having triplets?" I shouted

"No, no ,no. One of the heart beats of course was yours. You are having twins." the doctor explained

"Can I know the sex?" I asked

"I'm sorry but I'm not a maternity doctor. I suggest you schedule an appointment with your doctor."

"Here you go." Clare said handing me my phone.

While being on hold I asked...

"So doc how soon can I get out of here?"

"We have to do some more tests but if they all go well you can leave tomorrow." the doctor said

"Great." I smiled

"Hello this is Dr. Jean?" the doctor on the other line said

"Hi Dr. Jean this is Minnie Masterson."

"Ms. Masterson I'm glad to hear that you've woken up."

"Me too." I said

"I assume your calling to make an appointment."

"Yes. I'm available anytime this week."

"I do have an opening Thursday at 2:30." she said

"Great. I'll see you there."

**The Next Day**

I walked into my house and closed the door.

It was so quiet. I looked out the window and waved goodbye to Adam and Clare.

They both insisted to help me, but I told them I just wanted to hang out with the family.

And now here I am. Alone. Clare told me that my aunt and uncle didn't even come and visit me.

I pulled out my phone and dialed them. It rang once and then went to voicemail. If someone missed the call it rings three times.

If the phone is dead or off it doesn't ring just straight to voicemail. If it rings before three and goes to voicemail, they're ignoring the call.

I called back 6 more times before giving up.

I called from the house phone and they still ignore it.

**Clare's POV**

"Eli Minnie woke up. I'm so sorry it took me so long to figure it out." I said

**Eli's POV**

"Eli Minnie woke up. I'm so sorry it took me so long to figure it out." Clare said

I sat up and listened closely.

"Minnie said before she woke up, she saw her parents. So I realized that before you wake up, your going to see a passed

on loved one." she said

**Minie's Pov**

I walked up the stairs and into my room.

There was a package on my bed. I walked over a picked it up.

I opened it. The box was full of hundreds. On top was a note.

_Minnie, sweetheart we are so sorry._

_It was an oppertunity we couldn't pass up._

_We gave you what you wanted. We hope this will cover needs and food._

_We will continue paying the bills._

_We love you so much. Please do not try and come into contact with us. _

_Auntie Karen and Uncle Patrick_

**So you guys can guess what happened.**

**Review!**


	7. Reunited

**I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been really busy. **

**Adam's POV**

I pulled out my chair and sat down across from Clare.

I looked at my phone. No new messages or calls.

I haven't heard from Minnie all day.

"I'm sure she's just busy or something Adam. Calm down." Clare smiled

"Hi welcome to the Dot. My name is Minnie. Can I start you off with some drinks or an appetizer?" she said writing something down on a notepad

"Minnie?" I asked

She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Hi." she said shyly

"What are you doing here working?" Clare asked

"Oh you know, college tuition." she said

"Your aunt and uncle aren't paying?" I asked

She shook her head no.

It was clear that she didn't want to talk so Clare ordered.

"I'll have a BLT and a kiss." I said smiling

"Coming right up." She winked

She walked behind me, pulled my head back and kissed me deeply.

She pulled away and whispered "I better get a hell of a tip for that."

I smiled and Clare just shook her head.

**Eli's POV**

I was laying on the ground when I saw this light.

I opened my eyes and saw my dad

I shot up into him and he disintegrated.

I jumped to my feet and he appeared again.

"Hello my child." he said

"Dad?" I asked

He started laughing. He was clutching h is stomach and wipe some tears.

"I'm just fucking with you son. How are you?"

"Good." I said. This feels like having an awkward conversation with a former teacher

"So this Clare girl huh?" he said smirking. So that's where I got it from.

"How do you know-"

"I listen in on your conversations" he said

"Oh. Cool." I said

"She's a good girl Eli. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad. I love her."

"I know. You miss her don't you?"

"Of course." I said

"Then hug me." he said

_ "your going to see a passed __on loved one." Clare said_

I ran to my father.

I opened my eyes and saw fluorescent light and was breathing heavily

My heart monitor was going off.

_Clare_

**Clare's POv**

I awoke to taping on my window. I looked out and saw a figure outside. I saw something shining on it's neck.

I ran out of my room and down the stairs out the door.

I ran over and jumped over into his open arms

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and buried his head into my neck.

The tears overflowed and ran down my cheeks and seeped into his thin hospital gown.

"I love you." He whispered

"I love you too, Eli." I said

He picked me up bridal style and took me into the backyard.

Eli laid me onto the picnic table and climbed on top of me

I woke up to birds chirping.

"Morning darling." he said

"Morning gorgeous." I smiled

"When did you wake up?" I asked

"Fifteen minutes before I came to see you." he said sheepishly

"You walked here? Eli it's the middle of October! Aren't you cold?" I asked rubbing his arm

"I can't feel my toes." he said

"Oh god." Got up and put my clothes on.

Eli put on his gown and we ran to the front door and went in.

We went up to my room and we climbed into my bed to thaw out.

I pulled the sheets over our heads.

Eli pulled me close and rubbed his nose against mine.

He kissed my forehead, my eyes, my nose, and finally my mouth.

I interlaced our fingers together.

"God I missed you. Your smile. Or should I say smirk. Your green. Your voice." I whispered

He brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"Sleep. You must be tired after I kept you up all night." he smirked

I rested my eyes. I slept great knowing all my worries were behind me.


	8. Other Half

**Resilience chapter 8**

**Okay so im not sorry I haven't upsated in a while beacuse I haven't gotten any reviews so im thinking **

**of wrapping up the story in maybe the next chapter. Cause I'm running out of ideas so I may just start doing**

**oneshots. If you guys want me to contiue I will, If you want me to wrap it up I will. Not in the greastest mood right now.**

* * *

**Minnie's Pov**

I walked up to the Dot and opened the door.

There was Peter taking chairs down and Spinner was turning on the coffee machine.

"Moring guys!" I said cheerfully

"Hey, Min." they both said

"Minnie can I talk to you in my office?" Spinner

I nodded and walked in and sat down.

Spinner sat across from me.

"Minnie we have to talk about that." he said pointing at my large stomach

"It's a stomach. We all have them but I assure you Spin a couple of months of Jenny Craig and i'll be back to myself."

I joked.

He wasn't amused. "Minnie I know your pregnant."

"How?" I asked

"Lots of Degrassi students come in here talking about you." he said

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked

"Well 1. You have to a bigger shirt 2. We need to talk about maternity leave."

"Isn't it a little soon? I'm only 5 months." I said

"We start maternity leave in 7 months."

"So I just stay home and get paid to be pregnant."

He laughed and nodded.

The bell rang and I walked out to see a couple sitting by the window.

"That's my cue." I said walking over to take their drink order.

* * *

**Eli's Pov**

I was toweling off when I heard my cell ring. It's Adam.

"What's up man?" I asked

"Hey I was wondering If you wanted to hang out later. We haven't had a guys night out since you woke up." Adam said

"Sure man. We go bowling after school or whatever."

"Cool see ya at school." I hung up and quickly got dressed

Then I got a text. _I'm freezing! Are you coming soon?_

I was late picking up Clare. I grabbed my keys and ran downstairs.

"Elijah, I have something to tell you." my mom said

"Sorry, Mom. I'm late picking Clare up." I ran out the door and into Morty.

* * *

**Clare's Pov**

I sighed in relief when I saw a familiar- scratch that- the only hearse drive.

I hopped into the car and pressed my face aganist the vents, taking in the warm air.

"Okay okay I'm sorry. I was talking to Adam."

We pulled up to school and walked up to the front steps.

Everyone was staring at us. We tried to ignore them.

Eli walked me to my class and kissed me deeply. I was usually opposed to PDA especially in front of everyone

but Eli made me forget about everyone and everything.

We pulled away and I gave Eli a teasing look.

"Well everyone's looking, we might as well give them a show." he smirked

He gave me one last kiss.

**After School**

"So what are we doing this afternoon?" I asked everyone as we sat and leaned on Morty.

"Eli and I are going bowling, gonna try to get some beers." Adam said smiling

"Well I guess it's just you and me." I said looking at Minnie

"Sorry babe. I gotta late shift." she said getting in the back of Morty.

"Wait your working?" Eli asked flabbergasted

"Yeah! For college. Aunt and Uncle wants me to learn responsiblity and all that stuff." she said

She came out a few minutes later in a large Dot T-shirt.

"Well I guess I'm alone tonight." I said

"Why don't you hang out with Alli?" Adam asked

I looked across the parking lot to find Alli, Jenna, and K.C walking. They saw us and K.C said something to make them laugh. Alli tried to look like she wasn't laughing.

"No thanks. I guess I'll clean." I said

"Don't worry. I can come over after my shift." Minnie said

Minnie got into her car and drove off. Eli dropped me off at home before going to the bowling alley with Adam.

* * *

**Eli's Pov**

"Oh, yeah! Another strike!" Adam was cheering

I rolled my eyes. I felt my phone vibrate. I didn't recognize the number.

I told Adam I'd be right back and walked outside.

"Hello?" I asked

"Wow. You guys are on and off. She certainly has grown up since freshman year." Before I could speak the voice kept on.

"Looking so gorgeous in that Dot T-shirt. Congrats Eli."

"Okay really who is this?" I asked as he described Minnie.

"Oh Eli I wasn't gone that long. It's your better genetic half." the voice said

My heart stopped. "Tom?" I chocked out.

"That's right. Before I get home which will be in about 4 minutes- I expect a welcome party." Tom said

Then the line disconnected.


	9. Soap Operas

**Really? Two comments? TWO? DOS? DEUX? Thanks it really means a lot. The only reason I didn't do the whole "I want blah blah comments or no new chapter" because I didn't want to force you guys. But now it feels like i'm writing for myself other than you guys. BTW I saw a new Degrassi promo. Go to my profile to the link!**

* * *

**Eli's POV**

I quickly hung up and ran over to Adam. "We've gotta go!" I said quickly removing my bowling shoes

"Leave why? I'm on a roll, you sore loser!" Adam joked

"Dude, we gotta go! Minnie's in danger!" I said

Adam quickly changed into survival mode. He took off the bowling shoes and put on his Vans, not bothering to tie them. We hopped in Morty and quickly drove to The Dot, no doubt going over the speed limit. We ran in to find Minnie counting her tips.

"Hey guys. People will just throw money at a pregnant teen trying to pay for her college tuition." she said smiling

"Hey. Are you okay?"Adam said walking towards her.

"Yeah. Why?" She looked at us back an forth

"Um What time do you get off?" I asked

"I am off." she said

"Come with us." I grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door.

She was asking questions. We practically had to force her in the car.

My phone rang and I pulled it out. It was a text. _Really Eli? Did you learn nothing in Sex Ed? Condoms? Birth Control?_

_Isn't it a little early to start a family?_I quickly looked around. Where the hell is that sick bastard.

I got in and drove to Clare's house.

"What the hell is going on?" Minnie asked angrily

"He's back." I said through my clenched teeth

"Who's ba-" I gave her a look and she closed her mouth and her eyes widened

"Oh my god. He's here. Did he see me? Is he following us?" she was frantic. Her breathing erratic.

"Who is he?" Adam said confused and scared.

"I'll tell you at Clare's."

We arrived at Clare's. To my relief Her parents weren't home. We walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Clare opened the door and had a surprised yet confused look on her face.

"I thought this was a girls night."

"We need to talk." Adam said

She let us all in. Clare and Minnie sat down while Adam locked all the doors and windows.

"What's going on?" Clare asked her blue eyes widening as she saw us locking everything.

"We have something to tell you and Adam." Minnie said

Clare nodded.

"I have a brother." I said

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" Clare asked

"Because I hate him." I said

"Why? He's your brother."

"No he's the Anti-Christ." Minnie spat sourly

"He's my twin brother. Everyone liked him more than me. Probably he was the normal one. Then when I started dating Minnie he changed. He started paying attention to Minnie and ignoring every other girl."

_I pushed Minnie against the wall and attached my lips to her neck. She was giggling loudly. I shhhhed her."My parents are gonna hear you." I whispered. She rolled her eyes and pulled me closer to her. I felt like I was being watched and I turned to see Thomas watching us. Minnie and i fliched. "God, stare much." Minnie said. "I'll see you later Eli." she said grabbing her purse and walked out._

"Oh my gosh. He was watching you guys?" Adam said

We nodded. "After that, he got stranger. He stared hanging out with us. Every time Eli left the room, Thomas immidatley started flirting with me. Then one day he made a move. He pinned me down and tried to kiss me. Eli pulled him off of me and they started flirting." Minnie said

"Oh Min." Clare said rubbing Minnie's back

"It get's worse. One day, Min and I were at a party when Thomas apologized. We forgave him and we were hanging out. When I went to get a drink, Thomas offered to give me one. After I drank it, I started feeling dizzy. The last thing I remeber was Eli going outside to answer a call from his dad." Minnie said

"When I came back, Thomas and Minnie were gone. I found them in a bedroom half-naked and Minnie looked passed out. I told my parents and we tried to give Thomas an intervention. But he went on a rampage. Breaking windows and mirrors. Flipping over furniture. Then my parents sent him to a mental institution. Now's he back."

My phone vibrated. I looked at the I.D. Tom.

_Filling everyone in huh? It's a classic soap opera. I really have changed Eli._

I called my parents and asked them if I could spend the night at Clare's. They told me I had to stay home and catch up with Tom. I said goodbye to them and told Minnie to be careful.

I drove Adam home and went home. I walked in my house and walked up the stairs greeting my parents. I walked to my room only to stop suddenly. "Hey broseph! Did ya miss me?" Tom said smirking


	10. Bunking

**Hey guys! So I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews and following my stories! It really means a lot! I'm especially happy because MUCH MUSIC MADE A DEGRASSI SEASON 11 TRAILER! Once again go to my profile for the link!* Spoiler before watching: Jake holding Clare back from Eli! That's not a metaphor, he's literally holding her back* On to the story.**

* * *

**Adam's POV**

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked Minnie for the umpteenth time

"Adam I'm fine. Clare's like 7 ft from me." Minnie whispered

I heard her yawn. It was 1:00 in the morning. We had been on the phone for about 3 hours.

"Baby, I'm tired and I'm hanging up." she said

"Okay, Call me if anything happens okay?" I said

"Okay, okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Min."

We hung up. I couldn't sleep. Every time I blink, I see some guy that looks like Eli trying to hurt Minnie. Just the thought of another guy hurting her made me angry. My fists clenched naturally. I may be little but I'll kick Thomas's ass.

* * *

**Eli's POV**

I rolled around, trying to forget that a monster is sleeping right next door.

_My mom sat at the north end of the table end I sat on one side while Tom sat across from me. He stared at me. It was really uncomfortable._

_"Well isn't great that Thomas is home.. We missed you so much didn't we Eli?" my mother said. I nodded not looking up from my green beans._

_"Thanks mom. I missed you guys too. And Eli?" Tom said_

_I looked up. "I am truly sorry for my actions in the past. I was selfish. I had everything and when you finally got something, it made me angry. Minnie is a human being, not a toy I take when you aren't looking. I understand that it will take some time to forgive me. Take all the time you need." Thomas said_

_"Aww well I'm sure Eli has forgiven you after all this time." my mother said_

_"No I haven't. Some institution epiphany isn't enough." I said looking back at my plate_

_"Eli please don't start drama. This is supposed to be a happy day." mom said_

_"Me start drama? He started drama when he tried to rape my girlfriend!" I yelled. I pulled that napkin out from my lap and threw it down storming out of the dining room up the stairs._

I will never forgive Thomas.

* * *

**Clare's POV**

I woke up to find that Minnie was gone.

"Min? Minnie?" I got up and called her name through the house. After looking around the second floor, I ran downstairs.

"Mom, Daddy have you seen Minnie?" I asked

"Yeah, she on the porch. She's on the phone." My father said

I ran to the front door and looked out the peephole to see Minnie in her sleepwear pacing and biting her finger nails. Then she let out a frustrated yell and pressed a button. The the door opened roughly and my back hit the wall.

"Clare what are you doing?" Minnie asked

"Looking for my backpack." I lied

"Uh huh." As she walked past me I heard "Eavesdropper"

I followed her to the bathroom and stood in the doorway watching her fix her hair.

"Yes?" she asked

"So who were you on the phone with?" I asked. I hope I don't sound nosy.

"Umm, my aunt and uncle." she said

"I didn't hear you talking."

"So you admit you were eavesdropping."

"Min, I haven't seen your aunt and uncle in awhile."

"Clare can you keep a secret?" Minnie asked

I nodded. She pulled me into the bathroom and closed the door and locked it.

"I was supposed to move. Last summer. My uncle got a job in the U.S. I told them that I wouldn't leave and they could go but I would stay. But I was bluffing. I didn't think they would actually do it. One day i came home and the house was empty and they left and note saying they were sorry and left some money to support myself."

"Wait so they just left you alone?" I asked

She nodded. I hugged her tightly. "Do you need a place to stay?" I asked

"No. They're still paying the bills but it gets really lonely" Minnie said

"And you shouldn't be alone with Thomas out."

"And your parents wouldn't let me stay. But I do know someone who owes me." Minnie said

"Who?" I asked

* * *

"Are you sure he's okay with this, Min?" Eli asked

"Yeah. He's fine with it. I'll be fine guys." Minnie said as Eli took her luggage out of Morty

Minnie walked over and put the luggage on it's wheels.

"I'll see you guys Monday." She gave each of us a hug and wove as we drove away

"Hey, I have a surprise for you." Eli said

"What is it?"I asked smiling

"Patience dear child."

We drove down an unfamiliar neighborhood and parked in front of a house.

"Whose house is this?" I asked

He shrugged his shoulders. He got out and opened the door for me.

Then he got behind me and covered my eyes.

"What are y-" I asked giggling

"Shhhh." he interrupted me

I heard a lock unlock and I started walking with Eli, almost tripping over some cobblestone.

"Okay open." Eli whispered

I opened my eyes and gasped. It was a backyard with candles lit everywhere, a pool glowing against the night with two towels next to it and a table with a vase and a single rose on it.

"Oh Eli. This is where we first skipped school. It's beautiful!" I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him long and gentle.

He pulled away. "Well have plenty of time for that." he winked

"What should we do first?" I asked

"Let's go swimming."

I walked over to the pool.

"Wait Eli, we don't have swim suits." I said turning to him

"Oh my what should we do!" Eli said jokingly

Before I could scold him, he removed his shirt.

I eyed his pecs and abs and felt myself removing my jacket.

Soon we both were nude and dove in. After a splash fight, I just floated on my back. I sat up to find Eli staring at my body. I hit the edge of the pool and Eli was in front of me. He kissed me roughly and lifted me so my legs wrapped around his waist.

After our "Swim" we got out and dried off and sat down at the table. Eli went to the car and came back with 2 bags with Styrofoam containers, plates, plastic cups, plastic forks and a liter of coke. I ran over and helped him with the stuff. We set up the stuff.

"Oh!" I said when I opened the container. "Fettuccine Alfredo with grilled chicken and diced tomatoes!"

He smiled as he pulled out his lasagna. "Did you make this yourself?" I asked

"Olive Garden." he said sheepishly. "I still appreciate it." I leaned over to kiss him

We ate and laughed and talked. "That was great Eli. Thank you."

Suddenly Eli got up and pulled me up from my chair.

"Clare Edwards I love you so much." he got down and pulled out a velvet box.

I let out a sigh when I saw it was too long to be a ring. He opened to reveal a bracelet. It was engraved. _You'll always be my one and only. Forever._

I gasped. Tears of joy rolled down my face as Eli put the bracelet on. I jumped on him and he caught me still on his knees. I repeatedly said I love you kissing him

* * *

**Minnie's POV**

I walked through the hall. Everyone was looking at me weird. Either it was because I didn't look nearly old enough to go here, I was pregnant or a pregnant lady carrying a lot of luggage. I reached the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" he asked

"Soon to be teen mom." I said smiling

The door opened. "Hey." he said smiling.

"Hey Mickey. Thanks so much for letting me stay here. But can't you get in trouble for letting me stay?" I asked

"Yeah." he said taking my luggage "But you guys are worth it." he rubbed my stomach tenderly.

"Is it okay if my friend stays for a couple of hours?" he asked

"Hey I'm a guest you don't need my permission."

"Sorry if it's a little messy." Mickey said opening the door fully

I immediately recognized his friend.

Thomas.

"Minnie?" Thomas said

"You two know each other?" Mickey asked

Instead of answering I ran away. I heard Thomas telling me to wait.

I felt someone wrap their hand around my arms and pushed me against a wall.

I open my eyes to see a very angry Thomas


	11. Fooling the Girl

**Res Ch. 11**

**Eli's POV**

After I dropped Clare off at her house I went home. I walked in to see my mom eating and watching TV.

"How come your not eating with Thomas?" I said coldly as I walked up the stairs

"He's not here. He's at Toronto University." she said not taking her eyes off the TV

"What's he's doing there?" I asked stopping in my tracks

"Visiting his friend. Umm Mike? Wait no no it's Mickey."

I pulled my phone and dialed Mickey's number.

"It's the mouse." he answered

"Mickey! Where's Minnie?" I asked

"Dude what the hell is wrong with your brother? I was taking Minnie's stuff and then she ran away and next thing I know your broseph has her pinned against a wall! I pulled him off and told her to leave."

"When was this cause I just got home and he's not here."

"Like an hour ago." he said

"Is she okay?"

"She's sleepin now but she was really freaked out."

"Okay just keep an eye out on her."

"Sure thing. Later dude."

I hung up.

**Clare's POV**

I walked into my house light headed. You'd think since Eli and I have been going out for almost a year that I'd be used to this feeling. I walked past the garage but stopped when I heard my dad.

"No she went out to dinner with a friend." he paused "No Clare will be back soon." another pause "Okay that's a good idea. Okay I'm on my way. Bye."

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and hopped on the counter and pulling out my phone looking casual.

"Oh Clare-bear. How long have you been here?" he asked walking into the kitchen with a surprised look

_A while now. My turn. Who was that you were on the phone with?_

"I just got here." I lied

"Oh well since money is a little tight, I'm taking an extra shift." he said

"Oh? How long will you be gone?" I asked

"I can't say for sure, but tell your mom when she gets home.

I nodded. He walked over and kissed the top of my head and left.

_He's lying. How do I know he's lying? He forgot his uniform_

**Mickey's POV**

I hung up and looked at Minnie. She was clutching a pig stuffed animal. She looked so cute. My phone rang again.

"Hello?" I answered not looking away

"Hey man! Where are you? The party started! And everyone knows the party isn't fun without "The Mouse Trap"!"

Doug yelled over the music. I can't leave Minnie all by herself. And I really wasn't in the partying mood.

"No man. I can't make it. I gotta pull up my grade." I hung up before he could respond

I walked over and rubbed Minnie's stomach. That's when I felt it. A little kick. My heart pounded. Then Minnie's phone lit up. I walked over and checked the I.D. Adam Torres. I walked away ignoring it. I turned off the light and laid on the mattress that was lying on the floor. Goodnight my babies.

**Thomas's POV**

I parked my Camero in the driveway and got out.

I opened the door and was pushed up against the wall.

"Listen you lunatic stay the hell away from Minnie! Aside fro being a preggo teen her life is fine and I'm not gonna let you fuck it up again!" he harshly whispered since our mom was right in the other room

He glared at me before walking up stairs.

"Eli get down here." mom said

I heard Eli groan loudly and say "what" in an irritated tone

"I heard all of that. You two our brothers and I want all loving family."

She grabbed a bag along with her purse and walked past us to the front door.

"I'll be staying with a friend tonight and I want you two to get along! I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon."

And with that she left.

I looked over at Eli.

"Don't talk to me, don't go in the same room that I'm in and we won't have a problem." he said walking up stairs and closing his door.

I walked upstairs and heard Eli's stereo blasting. I went to my room and took a shower. I got out and pulled on a gray shirt and blue flannel pants. I looked at myself in the mirror. _I need a hair cut. It looks way to similar to Eli's or maybe I'll keep it like this so it'll irritate him._

I heard the doorbell ring. I walked downstairs to the front door shaking my shaggy, wet hair. I opened the door and something hugged me. Oh wait someone. Short curly auburn hair. She smelled like strawberries. I felt something soaking my shirt. Tears.

"Oh Eli it's awful." the girl said

I'm not Eli, I started to say

_But for you I'll be whoever you want me to be._


	12. Caught Smart Handed

**Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updates in a while! Have you guys been watching? Oh my gosh. Eli acting irrational and Imogen manipulating Eli into hating Clare. Even though Imogen is clearly crazy, I do like her. And since I think Eli and Clare are bad for each other, I'm going to write a Elmo (Eli and Imogen) story. So enjoy this chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Clare's POV**

Eli wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong?" he asked after clearing his throat

"I think my dad's cheating on my mom!" I said into his chest

I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"What makes you think that baby?"

"H-He said he was working an extra s-shift. But he forgot his uniform!" I sobbed

He let go of me and looked into my eyes

"You have pretty eyes." he said in a dreamy tone

I laughed a little. "That's sweet that you remember the first thing you said to me, but that doesn't help my problem."

He looked a little taken back but then said

"Look, secrets tear families apart. Just look at my family. You need to tell your mother. It's better you tell her than her finding out from someone else." he said

I was confused. "That is so cliche. You hate cliches." I said

He looked taken back again but recomposed himself and said " I know. It disgusts me to even say it." he joked

I laughed. "Okay. I'll tell her."

He nodded. He kept staring at me. Checking me out.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing." he said laughing lightly

"Okay can we do something? I just wanna forget about my dad. We can go to Adam's house." I suggested

I then herd a noise upstairs. "What was that?" I asked

"Oh that's Thomas. Um let's go. I don't wanna run into him." he said

I walked out the door as he grabbed his keys.

I then heard them talking. Then Eli came out. "Um do you wanna drive?" he asked

I nodded excitedly and grabbed his keys and ran to Morty.

**Thomas's POV**

"I think my dad's cheating on my mom!" she said into his chest

What would Eli do? I asked myself

I kissed the top of her head. I didn't know her name so I asked "What makes you think that, baby?"

"H-He said he was working an extra s-shift. But he forgot his uniform!" she sobbed

Oh crap. What the hell am I supposed to say to that.

I let go of her. Then I saw something. Her eyes. Deep blue. The redness from her crying made them pop.

"You have pretty eyes." I said. She laughed

"That's sweet that you remember the first thing you said to me, but that doesn't help my problem."

At least I know what Eli first said to her. But I need to know important things. Like her name for starters.

I then remember she said something.

"Look, secrets tear families apart. Just look at my family. You need to tell your mother. It's better you tell her than her finding out from someone else." I said

She looked confused. "That is so cliche. You hate cliches." Oh shit, Eli does cliches!

"I know. It disgusts me to even say it.". She laughed at that.

"Okay. I'll tell her." she said. I took the opportunity to check her out.

She had on flip flops, blue jean shorts that showed off her legs, and a white tank top showing enough cleavage to drive me crazy.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing." I said laughing

"Okay can we do something? I just wanna forget about my dad. We can go to Adam's house." she said

Before I could answer, I heard Eli's door open

"What was that?" she asked

Oh that's Thomas. Um let's go. I don't wanna run into him." I lied]

She walked out the door just as Eli started walking downstairs.

I grabbed his keys off the table before he could see.

"Hey. I'm going out." I said

"Goodie for you. Have fun peaking in the girls bathroom." he said walking into the living room.

I walked outside closing the door behind me.

Then I remembered that I have no idea how Adam is or where he lives.

"Um do you wanna drive?" he asked

She nodded eagerly and grabbed the keys and ran to the hearse.

**Minnie's POV**

I woke to see that I had only slept a couple of hours.

I grabbed my phone to see I had one missed phone call from Adam. He also left me a voice mail.

_Hey Min. I feel like we haven't talked in a while. I just wanted to say that I miss you. Call me when you get this. Bye._

I looked around the room to see Mickey asleep. I stepped over him and walked out into the hall.

I dialed Adam. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey you!" he said cheerfully

"Hi! I just got your message. Sorry I missed it. I was asleep. So what's up?" I asked

"Well Eli and Clare are coming over. Do you wanna come?" he asked

"I'd love to but my car is almost outta gas." I said

"Aww that's to bad."

"Well, we'll see each other on Monday." I said

I heard a doorbell ring on the other end.

"I gotta go. Bye." he said

"Bye." I hung up

I turned to go back inside when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said

"It's okay. I'm fine." the girl said

She looked at me up and down.

"You look a little young to be going to school here." she said

"I don't go to school. I'm just-" she interrputed me

"Ohhh having some fun with your boyfriend?"

"It's uh complicated." I said not wanting to tell a stranger everything

"Oh well do you wanna go to a party with me?" she asked

"Umm I don't think _we _should be going to a party." I emphasized we by rubbing my 7 months pregnant belly

"Well don't you wanna have fun before that kid ties you down?" she asked

"Well..." I dragged out

"It'll be fun!" she said

"Okay but just for a couple of hours." I said

"Yes! Go change." she said

"Okay, okay."

I walked back into the room and changed into black skinny jeans, a Dead Hand concert T-shirt and black flip flops.

I caked on some eyeliner and mascara and added a touch of lip gloss.

Even though I wasn't going to look for a guy, I didn't want to look bad.

I snuck out back into the hallway.

"You like Dead Hand?" the girl asked

"Are you kidding. Saying that I'm obsessed is an understatement." I said

We laughed. "Come on let's go!" she started walking down the hall.

"Wait!" I caught up with her "What's your name?" I asked

"Imogen. Moreno. But you can call me Imo." she said smiling

"I'm Minnie Masterson. But you can call me M&M."

**Thomas's POV**

We parked in the driveway and got out. As we were walking to the front door, the girl grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back. She rang the doorbell.

A girlish looking boy in baggy clothes opened the door. "Eli! Clare! Come in!"

Ahhh. Clare. Her name is Clare.

We watched Tv for a while. Then Clare suddenly gasped loudly

"Let's. Bake. Something." she said excitedly

Adam laughed. "And what exactly do you want to make?" he asked

"I've been having a craving for puppy chow." she said

"Oh my god! I haven't had puppy chow since like elementary school!" Adam said happily

They both got up and ran into the kitchen. "What the hell is puppy chow?" I shouted

"Chex cereal coated in chocolate, peanut butter and powered sugar." Clare said

I then heard a noise. Clare's phone was vibrating. I leaned over and looked at the caller I.D. It was Eli.

"Hey Eli." Clare said I heard her shoes coming this way.

I grabbed her phone. "What are you doing?" she asked

She grabbed the phone out of my hand.

"Why are you calling me?" she asked

* * *

**So did you guys like the chapter? I just thought while making this chapter that this story is not to offend Thomas Chambers. I just made Eli have a twin and I thought if I gave his twin a new name, that it would confuse you guys. Anyways please review you guys. **


	13. Dude, Where's my car keys?

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updates in a while. I've been busy with school and ect. So again, I'm super sorry, Anyway onto the story,**

* * *

**I then heard a noise. Clare's phone was vibrating. I leaned over and looked at the caller I.D. It was Eli.**

**"Hey Eli." Clare said I heard her shoes coming this way.**

**I grabbed her phone. "What are you doing?" she asked**

**She grabbed the phone out of my hand.**

**"Why are you calling me?" she asked**

Quick Tommy boy! Think Think. "I guess I'm just ass dialing." I pulled out my phone and hit some random buttons. Clare looked puzzled but started to head into the kitchen when her phone started vibrating again. "And you left me a voice mail." I started to say something when she interrupted me. "Yeah cause I really want to hear you passing gas in my ear." she joked. _You message has been deleted. To un-delete press-_she hung up. When she went to check on the Adam in the kitchen, I let out a breath. Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. You sly bastard you.

**Eli's POV**

"Hey Sapphire. I'm so bored. Wish I be out there with you, Adam and Minnie. Are you having fun? You know you could ditch Adam and come on over here. Tom is out. Probably peeking through windows or hiding in the girls' bathroom." I sighed. "Call me back. Bye." I walked out of the kitchen and started up the stairs when my phone started ringing. "Hello?" I asked. "Eli dude you have to help me!" the voice on the other end said frantically. My protective instinct kicked in. "What happened Mickey?" I said. "I just woke up and she was gone." he said. I ran down the steps and looked for my keys. "I'll be right there." I ran into the living room and looked everywhere. "I can't find my keys!" I said panicking. "Nice, bro." he said sarcastically. "Hey, I lose my keys. You lose them mother of your child." I said defensively. He ignored that. "Look I can't go all the way there to pick you up so I'll call you if I find her. I'm really sorry man." He hung up. Great I was gonna sleep superbly tonight.

**Clare's POV**

Eli and I were in the back of Morty making out. Although it was pretty hot, it was different. Eli didn't seem like him self today. Usually we would cuddle then start getting to the hot and heavy stuff. He was on top of me rubbing his nose against my cheek. I giggled. He lifted his head to my hair. Then he started to sniff it. I frowned and blinked rapidly. "Um Eli?" I asked. I took him a while to respond but he then snapped out of it with a "Wha?". "Are you okay?" I asked curiously. "Yeah, baby. I'm awesome." he leaned down and pecked my lips. I couldn't help bu smiled and kiss him back. He then lifted himself up not detaching my lips from his. I followed his silent command and lifted up as well to position my self straddling his waist.

**Minnie's POV**

It was weird. I was never EVER a wall flower at parties. But here I was sitting in a corner wedged between two other awkward guys. I walked over to the refreshment table and grabbed a drink. It smelt like fruit punch. I took a sip and spit it back in. Good thing that wasn't supposed to be discrete. The girl Imogen was in the middle of the dance floor. She was in the middle of a circle of guys. I sighed. She looked up from batting her eyelashes at a guy to her right at me. She whispered to a guy in front of her not breaking eye contact with me. I watched her twirl her hair and giggle at something the guy said. I then sat up straight. Was she rubbing her fun in my face. I mean even over the loud music, I could her the falseness in her giggle. I didn't have to take this. I threw my cup in the bowl of "punch" and left. "Hey!" I heard a female voice call. I assumed it was someone else till I saw some small finger with bright yellow and electric blue nail polish grab my arm. "Where are you going?" Imogen asked. "Leaving." She asked why. "Because I'd rather not watch everyone have fun while I'm seven months pregnant drinking spiked punch." She sighed. "I was trying to make you get out there. Push your buttons." she said smirking. "You couldn't ask me like a normal person." I asked rubbing my head. This chick was giving me a head-ache. "Your going to learn very soon,M&M, that I am not a normal person. To quote my 6th grade history teacher "Nobody talks about a dead normal person." she said. "Minnie!" I turned around to see Mickey running down the hall only in red and black black flannel pants. He hugged me tight. I hugged him back happy that he was considered about me. "Where the hell were you?" he asked pulling away. "I was at a party with-." "Imogen Moreno." she interrupted stepping in front of me to shake his hand. She giggled and flipped her hair back, getting it in my mouth. I rolled my eyes.

**Clare's POV**

I tried to be quiet as Eli led me into the dark house. It was a little after 3:00 in the morning. I was gonna spend the night with Eli but first we had to get past Tom. We crept up the stairs and into the guest room for some reason. I was about to ask why when Eli's mouth was on mine. We stumbled in when the lights turned on. There sitting on the bed was Thomas. He had a sly smirk on his face that disappeared when he saw me. "Sapphire?" he asked shocked. I looked between the two. The Eli next to me didn't smirk, crack jokes or be sarcastic the entire night. He didn't even call me by my name or even Sapphire. Tears welled up into my eyes. "Oh my god." I ran over to the actual Eli and hugged him. He hugged me back tightly. I buried my head into his chest. I couldn't look at Thomas. Eli let go of me. The shocked and hurt look on his face was long gone. My Eli. I'd seen Eli unstable but he looked furious. His face was red and his eyes were wide. He let out a deep breath and said in a smooth tone "Sit down, Clare." I did as I was told. "I'll be right back." he said. He stood straight up and turned towards Thomas. He walked towards him and pushed him out the room and followed slamming the door behind him.


End file.
